Rescued
by RaversAnthem
Summary: Aunt Lauren took Chloe away five years ago... Now Derek gets her back. SMUT.


**THIS IS RATED M FOR MATURE CONTENT: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT SITUATIONS AND MATURE LANGUAGE. This is your ONLY warning!**

Five years. It had been five long, agonizing years in which every waking moment thoughts of her plagued him. What was she doing? Was she safe? When would she call next? Had they caught her? She was always getting caught. Or, at least she had always been getting caught back when they were fifteen. He really hoped that changed. Lauren would have called him if she'd been taken, right?

It didn't help that she was late.

Five years where they hadn't seen each other and Chloe was late?

"Typical." He muttered, clenching his fists so he wouldn't fidget.

Five years ago, after the incidents with Lyle House and the Edison Group, Chloe's Aunt Lauren had decided to take Chloe and run. He'd been so mad when he'd discovered Chloe's room empty and Lauren's car gone. It had been her Aunt's fault, of course. She hadn't wanted Chloe around him, an... He bit back a growl and didn't let the word cross his mind. He knew very well what he was.

Her first call had been the same week. Her Aunt hadn't known. He'd been so relieved to just hear her voice he's acted like a pup. She was safe! Unharmed! He had never said it, but he had been worried that her Aunt had jumped fence. Again. That call had stopped him from following. Before that he'd raged, nearly torn the house apart, much to his father's dismay. He'd still changed uncontrollably for weeks, even after her call. She hadn't even been there to help him through it.

It had been hell.

Chloe had no idea where she was, though. Her Aunt was a nurse, and she'd been out cold until she'd woken up in a house on a farm in the middle of nowhere. He'd done everything he could to find her, but her Aunt had really gone all out. The land line wasn't traceable, and Chloe wasn't allowed into town when he Aunt went. So for four years she lived quietly with her Aunt, calling him whenever her Aunt wasn't around and trying to find out where she was. She'd walked for hours in both directions, but her Aunt was never gone for long enough for her to get anywhere. Finally, though, Chloe was able to convince her Aunt to allow her internet. It was only under supervision, and she wasn't allowed internet, but Lauren didn't know they spoke on the phone. She'd taken Chloe's call phone when she'd first ran, not knowing Chloe knew his number without it. He'd easily fixed her internet problem, and within a week they'd figured out she was in Ohio.

He'd been in Oregon at the time, and the day he'd found out he'd dropped everything and begged his father for the car... or maybe threatened would have been a more appropriate term. Kit had barely given his permission before he was gone. He'd been in Ohio for two weeks now, and it was killing him to be this close to her, but another call from Chloe had him attempting patience. If he came storming in, Lauren would know exactly where she'd gone and wouldn't hesitate to chase them down. They needed a head start. So over the last two nights Chloe had been sneaking the keys to Lauren's car and practising her driving. She was about fifty miles from the nearest town, where he was staying. Their plan was for Chloe to wake up in the early morning hours and sneak out with the car; by six in the morning she would be with him. They would take his car and head for Oregon. By the time Lauren realized Chloe was gone, they'd have hours of head start.

They'd last spoken four that morning, everything had been going just as planned; Chloe was even taking the land line phone and the cell phone with her, where she'd leave them in the car so Lauren wouldn't be able to call for a taxi.

It was now six-thirty. He had never been a patient man. Anything could have happened to her since—

"Derek!" her voice hit him just as her smell did. He spun just in time to catch her as she jumped into his embrace. She was still so small! He barely felt her weight at all. Derek inhaled deeply, memorizing every nuance of her scent. This was where she belonged. He couldn't believe he'd been such a fool to let her Aunt take her away.

Never again.

"Chloe." He rumbled as she pulled back to look at him. She might not have gotten taller... but she definitely changed. Her hair was still dark—she'd never mentioned she hadn't grown the blonde back—and she was... fuller. He raked his gaze over her, and his mouth went dry. Everything in her screamed at him, and he felt like a man who'd been deprived of water for weeks. He licked his lips, "Chloe... I..."

"Shouldn't we be going?" she tugged at his hand, nibbling her bottom lip as she looking around nervously. "The less people that see us, the better?"

"R-right." He took her hand, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them, and led her back towards the parking lot where his car waited.

Chloe pulled Derek into the hotel room, and grinned like an idiot. "'They may take our lives but they will never take our freedom!"

Derek's lips quirked, "Braveheart?" he asked as he followed her with his eyes. She moved across the room where she dropped her bag. "I don't think the tyranny of an overprotective Aunt is exactly what William Wallace had in mind."

Chloe made a face, "Overprotective is... putting it lightly. She practically locked me away for five years!"

Derek found a rumble growing in his throat. Chloe crossed the room and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, "And it's not like I had much more to do than watch movies all day!" Her smile turned into a frown, "Do you mind if I shower first? Being stuck in a car for eight hours makes a person feel gross."

Derek nodded and as she turned to head for the bathroom he found his eyes following the swing of her hips, the curve of her a—Chloe spun to look at him before entering the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe, and for a moment he was sure he'd been caught.

"Derek?"

"Yea?"

"I really missed you." Then she disappeared into the bathroom with a click of the door behind her.

Derek couldn't stop thinking of Chloe. He'd been stuck in a car with her for practically the entire day after he hadn't seen her for years. His heart had beat so loudly in his chest when he'd first seen her that he'd thought there was no way she wouldn't hear its thundering rhythm, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she'd chatted non-stop, asking him questions for hours until she'd finally drifted to sleep while he drove. Then, he'd gobbled up every glance of her he could without running their car off the road. He'd been right: she had soft curves in all the right places. Her face had lost much of its youthfulness, gaining delicate angles, although her mouth still gave her an almost impish appearance. He could even see dimples just hinting at the corners of her mouth. He'd changed himself. Well, he Changed, too, but in his non-wolf form as well. He'd gotten taller, filled out more. Tori's most fond nickname for him was 'doorway wrecker', because she said his shoulders were so broad she was surprised he wasn't raking in a fortune renting himself out as a human wrecking ball. He had grown out of that awkward, sweaty teenager stage, though, and he thanked whatever Gods existed every day for that.

Derek groaned as he though back to the car. What he wouldn't give to touch her. He craved her touch and when she'd embraced him back in Ohio he'd felt like he was on fire everywhere they touch and through the layers of their winter clothes.

He palmed himself through his jeans, groaning aloud as it occurred to him that she was just on the other side of the bathroom door.

Naked.

Water would be sluicing down the curves he wanted to touch so badly. Her skin would be flushed from the hot water, her hair slicked back and tiny droplets of water would cling to her eyelashes. He growled, glaring at the door as if it were to blame for his inability to see Chloe. His hips jerked involuntarily into his palm again just as the bathroom door clicked open.

"Derek, are you okay? I thought—"

Chloe.

She stood in the doorway in nothing but a towel and something clicked into place.

'Mine.'

Derek was up and across the room before either of them could comprehend he'd moved.

"Chloe..." he breathed, leaning down to inhale her scent.

Chloe shivered, staring up at him with wide eyes. He'd moved so fast. She stared up into his green eyes until he leaned down, inhaling deeply. Her nipples tightened into hard peaks and suddenly the once incredibly soft towel chafed at her sensitive skin.

"Derek..." she murmured in return, eyes sliding closed as he drew nearer.

Their first kiss was demanding and possessive. Chloe quickly gave way beneath the onslaught of his tonue as it moved against hers. Her knees felt weak and she worried they'd embarrass her by buckling. Nips and sucks at her lips had her moaning softly. "D-D-Derek..." she gasped, "I-I... I can't..."

He chuckled, making her blush as he pulled back to scrutinize her.

"Remove your towel." His voice rumbled from deep within his chest and Chloe wondered what it would be like to be pressed against that chest while it rumbled. "Chloe..." his voice held a teasing note to it and she blue to realize he was watching he with the faintest curl to his lips.

"What?" she snapped, suddenly infuriated to be caught so off guard.

"I said... remove your towel."

Chloe had never known she could blush so much, but apparently it was perfectly possible. She wasn't going to let him have it so easy, though.

"Why you—you—Augh! Arrogant, bossy—No!" the angry line of her lips and the sparkle of anger in her eyes made his heart jump and his smirk widened. When she huffed and moved to disappear back into the bathroom Derek caught her with both hands, tugging her close. She squirmed, but he pressed two hand to her ass and then pressed their hips intimately together so she could feel every inch of his jean-clad erection, and groaning loudly as the contact. Chloe's gasp belied her delight and Derek leaned low to brush his lips against her ear.

"Feel what you do to me, Chloe." Her rumbled against her, "It's only you who can get me like this. Whenever I touched myself it was always you I thought of. Tasting you, spreading you beneath me, you riding me... Just you." His words made every muscle in her body tense with need. She hips moved unconsciously and he growled at the sensation. "Now, be good and remove your towel for me." He moved back just far enough to watch as she lifted her hand to the top of her towel to tug the last bit of tension from it. It pooled on the ground and his cock jumped in excitement as he took her in. Her skin was pale and soft, and his hands itched to take her breasts into his hands and palm them until she was arching and begging him for more.

Derek backed her to the wall, pressing his forearms to the wall on either side of her head and his hips back to hers. He growled at the feeling of her body against his again as he took her mouth again. The kiss was aggressive and hot, needy and promising things no words could convey. "Touch me." He was panting when he spoke this time, even as Chloe whimped from the loss of his tongue. Her hands, though, immediately went to his chest, exploring the muscles beneath his shirt and popping open the buttons of his shirt as she went. Soon his shirt was open to her and she was pushing it from his arms and baring skin and taut muscle to her eager hands. Her small fingers explored the ridges and dips, the curves and the scars, skimming lightly over his nipples. He moaned deeply, pressing one palm to her breast. Her skin seared where he touched, and she grew hot beneath him. Soon his was palming both breasts as he kissed her shoulders, her collar bone, then her breasts themselves, suckling roughly one nipple then the other. He trailed wet kissed down her stomach, around her naval, and down further. Chloe's hips rocked in helpless little circles as she realized where he was going. One hand gripped the back side of her knee and he lifted it to rest over his shoulder and then took her it.

She was glistening, wet and pink and neatly shaved as if she'd been waiting for him to come and unwrap her. It made him feel deeply possessive, a feeling that was only urged on as the fullness of her arousal hit him. He inhaled deeply, leaning forward to run his tongue in one long, languid sweep along her folds. She cried out immediately, bucking her hips and he grinned.

He set upon her there, alternating long slow licks with quick flicks and the occasional playful nip until her found the bundle of nerves that had he tensing and rising up one her toes. Watching her expression above him, her sucked on her clit mercilessly until she was tossing her head back and forth, dark hair spilling damply over her shoulders and she cried out hoarsely. Her hips spasmed suddenly, and she cried his name to the ceiling.

Grinning smugly, he pulled back, licking the taste from her from his lips, and lifted her to carry her to the bed. He laid her back on it and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers. She stared at him hungrily, surprised at his size even though she remembered vividly the feel of every inch of it pressed against her. She sat up, reaching for his erection, but he caught her hands in his and pressed them away. "You'll make me come before I'm ready." He murmured huskily. "Lay back, Chloe." The sound of her name on his tongue had her obeying even before she knew she was, and she was rewarded with the press of a finger at her enterance even as his mouth latched onto her breast. He lazily sucked as his finger slid slowly out and in. Soon he pressed another inside of her and she squirmed at the uncomfortable sensation. She bit her lip as he slowly withdrew, but when he pushed back in the sensation had her shivering and her muscled tensing around him. He slowly quickened his pace until she was thrusting needily against his fingers and arching into him for more. He lifted himself up and pulled his fingers from her, pleased at the whimpered protests as she tried to follow.

He pressed the head of his penis against her and she stilled, watching his face. The look in her eyes made him still as well and for a moment they both stayed like that.

"You're mine." He rumbled.

"I know." She whispered back. "I love you."

"I love you, Chloe." He thrust forward. Chloe winced, but didn't cry out. "Are you okay?" he murmured as he petted her hair. Her hands clutched at his shoulders.

"Yes." She whispered, "It just hurt for a moment, but it f-feels b-better now."

He nodded, and waited a moment longer before withdrawing and entering again. When Chloe's hips finally raised to meet his, he picked up the pace slightly. When her little nails dug into his back and she whimpered pleadingly, he moved faster, building a rhythm that soon had them both panting and moaning.

"Derek, Derek, Derek!" she chanted, "Going to... again!" her breath caught in her throat as she tightened all around him. He let our a particulary loud, guttural moan and bucked. Her walls spasmed around his penis and she screamed his name as she came again. Derek continued to thrust, dropping his head to kiss her wildly as his hips jerked and he came fiercely.

Chloe looked up at the house at the end of the driveway. "Do Tori and Simon look much different?" she asked tentatively as Derek came to her side.

He wrapped one arm possessively around her waist and shrugged. "Why don't you see for yourself?" he asked as the front door was thrown open. Simon stood there, looking much older, and much taller, than Chloe remembered. He bounded down the porch to greet them, wrapping Chloe in a tight hug before slapping Derek on the shoulder and congradulating him on a ninja job in the rescue mission. Tori followed, and Chloe was surprised to see her hair had been grown out, and she had grown into a willowy but beautiful women with striking similarities to Simon.

Finally, they were followed by Kit. It was probably his lack of change that surprised her the most. There was a little bit of silver peaking out from his hairline, but otherwise he looked exactly the same with his warm and friendly smile.

"Welcome home, Chloe."


End file.
